Football League Cup 2012-13
| number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = | champions = Swansea City (1st title) | runnerup = Bradford City | total_matches = 91 | total_goals = 321 | top_goal_scorer = Theo Walcott (5 goals) | prev_season = 2011–12 | next_season = 2013–14 }} The 2012–13 Football League Cup (known as the Capital One Cup for sponsorship reasons) was the 53rd season of the Football League Cup, a knock-out competition for the top 92 football clubs played in English football league system. Liverpool were the defending champions, having beaten Cardiff City in the 2012 final. They were knocked out in the fourth round by Swansea City. The final was won by Swansea by 5–0 against Bradford City at Wembley Stadium on 24 February 2013. Bradford were the first team from the fourth tier of English football to appear in a League Cup final since 1962. Swansea was the first Welsh club to win the League Cup and the first Welsh club to win an English club competition since Cardiff City's 1926–27 FA Cup triumph. Swansea qualified for the third qualifying round of the 2013–14 UEFA Europa League through England's berth by winning the cup. First round The draw for the first round took place on 14 June 2012 at 09:30 BST. The 35 matches were to be played on 13–15 August 2012, although if both teams agreed, they could play it on 11 or 12 August instead. Kennedy |goals2=Stones Davies Dagnall |stadium=Spotland, Rochdale |attendance=2,709 |referee=Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} |stadium=Meadow Lane, Nottingham |attendance=3,460 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2= Ainsworth |stadium=KC Stadium, Kingston upon Hull |attendance=6,569 |referee=Darren Sheldrake |penalties1 = Fryatt Koren McLean Proschwitz Chester Stewart Cairney |penaltyscore=7–6 |penalties2 = Noble Mullins Agard Árnason Pringle Taylor Bradley |stack=yes }} |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance=2,924 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} |goals2= Coulson |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=4,937 |referee=Graham Salisbury |penalties1 = Brown Woods Bennett Blake |penaltyscore= 4–2 |penalties2 = Coulson Challinor Potts Blair |stack=yes }} Clayton Pogba |stadium=Alexandra Stadium, Crewe |attendance=2,501 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} |goals2=Emnes Ledesma |stadium=Gigg Lane, Bury |attendance=2,964 |referee=Mick Russell |stack=yes }} Collins |goals2=Yussuf Taylor |stadium=Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance=7,073 |referee=Trevor Kettle |penalties1=Quinn Collins Maguire McDonald McMahon Doyle |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Weir Bell McCrory Webster Richards Taylor |stack=yes }} Varney Norris McCormack |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=18,194 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bowditch |stadium=Abbey Business Stadium, Cheltenham |attendance=1,660 |referee=Steve Rushton |penalties1 = Jones Duffy Harrad Mohamed |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= Bowditch MacDonald MacKenzie Kay Lowe |stack=yes }} |goals2=Rankine |stadium=Molineux, Wolverhampton |attendance=11,555 |referee=James Adcock |penalties1=Ebanks-Blake Hunt Ward Johnson Henry Nouble Forde |penaltyscore=7–6 |penalties2= Payne Reid Rankine Rodman Herd Morris Roberts |stack=yes }} |stadium=Banks's Stadium, Walsall |attendance=2,248 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=5,343 |referee=Carl Berry |stack=yes }} |goals2= Alessandra Fleming |stadium=Bloomfield Road, Blackpool |attendance=6,083 |referee=Paul Tierny |stack=yes }} |stadium=Highbury Stadium, Fleetwood |attendance=3,611 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} Wroe |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=5,500 |referee=Rob Lewis |stack=yes }} M'voto |goals2=J. Johnson O'Grady Antonio |stadium=Boundary Park, Oldham |attendance=3,474 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} Buxton Robinson Tyson |goals2=Barcham Grella Grant Jennings |stadium = Pride Park Stadium, Derby |attendance = 4,724 |referee = Dean Mohareb |penalties1 = Davies Tyson Brayford Keogh Robinson Jacobs Coutts Buxton Naylor |penaltyscore=6–7 |penalties2 = Grella Kennedy Walker Duffy Grant Newey Ryan Mirfin Jennings |stack=yes }} |goals2= McCann Austin Marney |stadium=Vale Park, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=4,055 |referee=Andy Haines |stack=yes }} |goals2=Stockton Bell-Baggie |stadium=B2net Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance=3,088 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Smith Cresswell |goals2= Smith |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance=8,645 |referee=Fred Graham |stack=yes }} Dunne Roberts |goals2=Kiernan |stadium=The Lamex Stadium, Stevenage |attendance=2,018 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2= Easter Dikgacoi |stadium=St James Park, Exeter |attendance=3,650 |referee=Phil Gibbs |stack=yes }} Marsh-Brown |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=1,907 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Caldwell Ambrose Løvenkrands Elliott |goals2= Nurse |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=9,905 |referee=Lee Collins |stack=yes }} |goals2=Kedwell Strevens |stadium=Ashton Gate, Bristol |attendance=4,339 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} Nicholls |goals2=Helguson |stadium=Sixfields Stadium, Northampton |attendance=2,819 |referee=David Phillips |stack=yes }} Cowan-Hall Chadwick |stadium=Home Park, Plymouth |attendance=5,318 |referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes }} Batt |goals2=Akpan Adams |stadium=The Den, London |attendance=4,050 |referee=Dean Whitestone |penalties1=Henderson Smith Trotter |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties2= Alexander Bulman McFadzean Hunt |stack=yes }} Marshall James Vardy |stadium=Plainmoor, Torquay |attendance=3,367 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |stadium=Victoria Road, London |attendance=1,904 |referee=Iain Williamson |stack=yes }} Taylor Newell Boyd |stadium=London Road, Peterborough |attendance=3,225 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} Navarro |stadium=County Ground, Swindon |attendance=5,737 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |goals2=Baudry |stadium=The Valley, London |attendance=5,914 |referee=Gavin Ward |penalties1=Jackson Wilson Green Wright-Phillips Pritchard |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Symes Sawyer Chorley James Brunt |stack=yes }} Smalley Rigg Chapman Batt |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Daniels McDermott Clarke Grabban }} Second round The draw for the second round took place on 15 August 2012, after all the matches for the first round had been completed. The second round draw included the 35 winners from the first round plus the Premier League clubs that are not competing in European competitions: the UEFA Champions League and UEFA Europa League. The second round draw also included the top two highest ranked teams from last season not currently in the Premier League, these being Blackburn Rovers and Bolton Wanderers. The 25 ties took place on 28–30 August 2012. Sodje Monakana |goals2=Wilbraham |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=5,194 |referee= Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes }} |goals2=Reid Thompson |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=5,560 |referee= Christopher Sarginson |stack=yes }} Moore |goals2= Hassell |stadium=Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance=9,025 |referee= Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} |goals2=Brunt Long El Ghanassy |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=6,228 |referee= Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes }} Kilbane Baker |goals2= Løvenkrands Spector |stadium=Ricoh Arena, Coventry |attendance=10,859 |referee= Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Maïga |stadium=Upton Park, London |attendance=18,053 |referee= Fred Graham |stack=yes }} Jones |goals2=McLean Simpson |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=4,703 |referee= Steven Rushton |stack=yes }} Symington |goals2=Luongo |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance=3,296 |referee= Scott Mathieson |stack=yes }} Gunter Knight-Percival |goals2=Taylor Tomlin |stadium=Madejski Stadium, Reading |attendance=7,262 |referee= Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance=14,177 |referee= Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} Futács |goals2=Palmer Taylor Weir Maghoma |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=8,560 |referee= Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} |goals2=Williams |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance=4,119 |referee=Andrew Madley |penalties1 =Wallace Vokes Stanislas Hewitt Stock |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Williams Young Lecointe Hourihane Blanchard |stack=yes }} Zamora Bosingwa |stadium=Loftus Road, London |attendance=6,129 |referee= Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Lee Sharp Puncheon Reeves |stadium=Broadhall Way, Stevenage |attendance=3,062 |referee= Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Boselli Figueroa Gómez McManaman |stadium=City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=7,545 |referee= Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} Walters Crouch |goals2=Collins Flint |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=9,147 |referee= Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} Herd Bent |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=15,319 |referee= James Adcock |stack=yes }} Ajose |goals2=Afobe |stadium=Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance=2,678 |referee= Graham Scott |stack=yes }} Park |stadium=Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance=5,146 |referee= Gavin Ward |stack=yes }} |goals2=Goodwillie |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=5,873 |referee= Mick Russell |stack=yes }} Byram Lees |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |attendance=13,713 |referee= Gary Sutton |stack=yes }} |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=22,871 |referee= Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Hoolahan |goals2=Duffy |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=13,116 |referee= Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Osman Anichebe Gueye |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=24,124 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |goals2=Batth Nouble Sako |stadium=Sixfields, Northampton |attendance=3,758 |referee=Darren Deadman }} Third round The draw for the third round was made on 30 August 2012, following the televised second round match between Northampton Town and Wolverhampton Wanderers. The seven English teams playing in European competitions during the season – Arsenal, Chelsea, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United, Newcastle United and Tottenham Hotspur – entered at this stage, while the other 25 teams had all progressed from the second round. The 16 ties took place on 25–26 September 2012. Williams Archibald-Henville |goals2=Austin |stadium=County Ground, Swindon |report=Report |attendance=7,353 |referee=Neil Adcock |stack=yes }} |goals2=Boselli Ramis Gómez |stadium=Upton Park, London |report=Report |attendance=25,934 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Austin |goals2=Distin |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |report=Report |attendance= 21,164 |referee= Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ledesma Zemmama Smallwood |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |report=Report |attendance= 4,959 |referee= Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |report=Report |attendance= 9,890 |referee= Mark Halsey |stack=yes }} Bertrand Mata Romeu Torres Moses |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |report=Report |attendance=32,569 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Akpan |goals2=Michu Graham Monk |stadium=Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |report=Report |attendance=3,963 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} Darby |goals2=Kee Webster |stadium=Valley Parade, Bradford |report= Report |attendance=4,178 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} Kolarov |goals2=Barry Agbonlahor N'Zogbia |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |report=Report |attendance=28,015 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} McClean |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |report=Report |attendance= 10,489 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} Cleverley |goals2=Cissé |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |report=Report |attendance=46,358 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Cissé |goals2=Gorkšs Shorey Pogrebnyak |stadium=Loftus Road, London |report=Report |attendance=11,562 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |report=Report |attendance=13,902 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |goals2=Şahin |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |report=Report |attendance=21,164 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Oxlade-Chamberlain Arshavin Walcott Miquel |goals2=Ball |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |report=Report |attendance=58,351 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Townsend Sigurðsson |stadium=Brunton Park, Carlisle |report=Report |attendance=12,625 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Fourth round The draw for the fourth round was made on 26 September 2012, following the televised Third Round match between Manchester United and Newcastle United. All teams participating in the Fourth Round progressed from the third round. The ties took place on 30–31 October 2012. |goals2=Benteke Agbonlahor |stadium=County Ground, Swindon |report=Report |attendance=14,434 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} Watson Maloney Gómez |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties2= Doyle G. Jones Darby Connell |stack=yes }} Diouf Becchio |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |report=Report |attendance=17,002 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Koscielny Leigertwood Hunt Pogrebnyak |goals2=Walcott Giroud Koscielny Chamakh |stadium=Madejski Stadium, Reading |report=Report |attendance=23,980 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |report=Report |attendance=32,535 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Cahill Hazard Sturridge Ramires |goals2=Giggs Hernández Nani |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |report=Report |attendance=41,126 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Jackson |goals2=Bale |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |report=Report |attendance=16,465 |referee=Jonathan Moss |stack=yes }} |goals2=Flores Dyer De Guzmán |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |report=Report |attendance=37,521 |referee=Lee Probert }} Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place on 31 October 2012 after the televised game between Chelsea and Manchester United. Bradford City are the lowest ranked team, as the only team from League Two. Three of the ties were played on 11 and 12 December 2012. Due to their involvement in the FIFA Club World Cup, Chelsea played their match the following week. |goals2=Holman Weimann Benteke |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |report=Report |attendance=26,142 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=y }} |goals2=Vermaelen |stadium=Valley Parade, Bradford |report=Report |attendance=23,971 |referee=Mike Dean |penalties1=Doyle G. Jones Darby Connell R. Jones |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Cazorla Chamakh Wilshere Oxlade-Chamberlain Vermaelen |stack=y }} |stadium=Liberty Stadium, Swansea |report=Report |attendance=15,048 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=y }} |goals2=Mata Ivanović Moses Hazard Torres |stadium=Elland Road, Leeds |report=Report |attendance=33,816 |referee=Andre Marriner }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 19 December 2012 after the televised game between Leeds United and Chelsea. Bradford City happened to be the only team from outside the Premiership as they were playing in the lowest tier of English League football, the Football League Two, at the time. First leg McArdle McHugh |goals2= Weimann |stadium=Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance=22,245 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} Graham |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=40,172 |referee=Anthony Taylor }} Second leg Weimann |goals2=Hanson |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=40,193 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Final Michu De Guzmán |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=82,597 |referee=Kevin Friend (Leicestershire) }} Statistics ;Top goalscorers ;Top assists Broadcasting rights The domestic broadcasting rights for the competition were held by the subscription channel Sky Sports, who have held rights to the competition since 1996–97. During this season Sky had exclusive live broadcasting rights, as the BBC lost the shared live rights it had in the previous season. The BBC could, however, show highlights of matches from each round. These matches were broadcast live by Sky Sports on television: External links Category:Football League Cup seasons Lea Cup